


An Era of Fire and Brimstone

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Demon Sex, F/F, F/M, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: Infernal Creatures known as Devils plague the entire world since the dawn of time. Humans can randomly be turned into Devils by chance or forced conversion. Many humans can manipulate fire in many forms and types. This is the story of Alyx Oaken, a fire user who was dealt an unlikely demise, only to be given a second chance at life.





	1. Guide to An Era of Fire and Brimstone

**Tier 1-** Yellow/Orange Fire, Basic Control, Needs a source

**Tier 2- ** Yellow, Orange, White Fire, Can create own fire if they manipulate white fire

**Tier 3- ** Yellow, Orange, White Fire, White and Orange users can create their own fire.

**Everything past Tier 3 can create their own fire source.**

**Tier 4- ** Same as Tier 3, more precise manipulation and better resistance than Tier 3.

**Tier 5- ** Same as Tier 4, more precise manipulation and better resistance than Tier 4.

**Tier 6- ** Same as Tier 5, more precise manipulation and better resistance than Tier 5.

**Tier 7- ** Yellow, Orange, White, Blue, Green, Gray, and Purple Fire. High Heat Resistance. Allows Plasma/Electric Conduction

**Tier 8- ** Yellow, Orange, White, Blue, Green, Gray, Purple, Pink and Crimson Fire. Higher Heat Resistance than Tier 7. Allows Hotter Plasma/Electric Conduction

**Tier 9- ** Yellow, Orange, White, Blue, Green, Gray, Purple, Pink, Crimson, Silver and Gold Fire. Higher Heat Resistance than Tier 8. Allows Superheated Conduction of Plasma/Electricity. Can manipulate Ash.

  
**Tier 10- ** Yellow, Orange, White, Blue, Green, Gray, Purple, Pink, Crimson, Silver Gold, Black and Mixed Fire. Highest Heat Resistance possible. Allows Magma-Conducted Plasma/Electricity. Can manipulate Ash, and snuff out other Pyro-Kinetics.


	2. Prologue; Part 1

** _Six years ago, a couple waits patiently in a hospital office, by themselves. One woman was 26, being 5’3, with short red hair, pale skin, and forest green eyes. The other woman was 30, being 5’8, with long brunette hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. The red head woman was smaller, petite, and athletically built. The brunette was plumper and thicker, having thick thighs, large breasts, and a proportionally, healthy, curvaceous body. The red head, Alyx, was in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and flip flops, holding the brunette’s, Kristie's hand. Kristie was in a long black skirt, with black leggings, flats, and a white collared shirt, just getting off of work._ **

The doctor, going through some important files, looks between the two of them. The doctor simply smiles and says happily, “Well Mrs and Mrs. Oaken (FAKE. LAST. NAME.), I am happy to announce that the experimental procedure worked. After using sexual fluids from both of you, and making synthetic sperm and semen combination, and using Alyxandra here as the mother through insemination...We are happy to inform you that your wife is pregnant.” as both women go wide eyed and cheer loudly. Kristie takes her wife and gives her a happy kiss. Alyx returns the kiss as the two are hugging each other and tearing up together, as they can finally start a family together.

The doctor simply smiled at the two, as he attempted to say something and congratulate the soon to be mothers, Alyx pulled back and said “I feel so warm and excited and---” as she was interrupted by crimson flames emitting from her fingertips, her wrists, and her ankles and back. Alyx looks in shock, as she has the biggest grin ever, as the doctor smirks, “Well then…” the doctor says, “Well then, seems this spark of love and happiness was fuel for a brand new Pyro-Kinetic user. Alyx, may I report this to the P.F.C?” as Alyx thinks about this, looking at her newfound control over fire.

Alyx says with a smile, “Contact the Pyre Fighter Committee. I’ll gladly be a Pyre-Fighter. Babe, you fine with me fighting Devils instead of being an engineer now?” as Kristie takes a moment to think, still holding her wife’s hand. Kristie gently cups Alyx’s cheek and says “Alyx, my little fire. You defended me all those years ago when a Devil tried to hurt me. You took so many second and third degree burns, and you fought it off until the Pyre-Fighters came. I have the utmost faith in you babe. Become a Pyre-Fighter, I know you can fight your absolute heart out and keep the peace.” as Alyx was crying tears of joy and hugs Kristie tightly. 

Kristie returns the hug and nods at the doctor. The doctor signs the documents and stamps them, handing Alyx the folder and nods himself. He simply says “Expect a phone call later today. Alyxandra, I’d start getting some muscle on your bones. Pyre-Fighters are physically demanding.” as Alyx nods. The doctor prints out a workout regime and hands it over to Alyx. He firmly states, “Five days of working out per week, two days of rest. Do that until your pregnancy bulge starts showing. Once you give birth after nine months, you can work harder to get back into shape. Now go off you two, and Alyxandra, your skill with the fire, I’d call you a safe Tier 8 out of the 10 tiers.” as Alyx gets giddy. The two politely thank the doctor as they walk out, both beyond happy.

Once the two get into their cars and make it back home, they both are sitting on their couch, with Alyx’s dog Zeus, a 3 year old Australian-German Shepherd mix, jumps onto the couch, pouncing Alyx in the process and licking her all over. Alyx laughs and giggles as she gently pushes Zeus off of her and lets him roam around their two story home. Alyx quickly grabs her laptop and loads up the dossier on the Tiers of Pyro-Kinetic Users. Kristie notices this and just giggles to herself. She states happily, “I’ll cook dinner. How does steak and potatoes with steamed vegetables sound?” which was Alyx’s go to favorite dinner. Alyx just calls out “That sounds perfect babe!” as Kristie gets to cooking.

Alyx quickly begins reading through all the Tiers of Pyro-Kinetic users to get herself situated again, with being one now, instant writing reality fictions about being one. She reads how Tier 1s can manipulate basic fire, but only have access to standard orange/yellow fire. It also mentions how they have to have a source of fire and can’t make their own. She goes on to Tier 2s, who can control either Yellow, Orange, or White fire. She reads how Tier 2s can only spark their own fire if they have can manipulate White fire. Alyx notices that Tiers 3-6 are the same, with what fires they can control, and mainly seeing how they are more heat resistant and stronger than the lower tiers.

Taking a small break and getting a glass of water, Alyx moves on to Tier 7. This is where things start changing. She reads how Tier 7s have access to Yellow, Orange, White, Blue, Green, Gray, and Purple Fire. She also reads about their high heat resistance and ability to conduct heat into plasma and electrical energy. She smirks, as she goes on to Tier 8. Tier 8s can control all the fires that Tier 7 can, on top of Crimson and Pink. Finally, she is at Tier 9, which just has more heat resistance than Tier 8, but with a twist, as they can control Gold and Silver Fire and Superheat Plasma, even manipulate the highly volatile component known as Ash. Lastly, Alyx was at Tier 10, the pinnacle of strength. She reads, as Tier 10 Pyro-Kinetics can control and manipulate the famous Mixed Flame and Black Fire.

Alyx reads the stories of Tier 10 Pyro-Kinetic Legionnaire, the pinnacle of strength, Maxwell Singe. She looks at the dossier of the fair skinned Aussie, with a flowing black beard and long black hair in a ponytail. She looks at the scars all over his arms, and the metal hilt he keeps at his side. Using a mix of Superheated Plasma and Silver Fire, she watches Maxwell cleave through Devils like they are paper. She watches how he saves everyone with that charming smile. She does listen to his comedy podcasts, loving how he just calls everyone a cunt, as she closes her laptop. 

Alyx puts her nose to the air, as she smells the delicious food cooking. She gently puts her hands on her stomach. She says to herself, “In nine months, my little Quinn will be birthed. Boy or girl, Quinn will be ready to enter this world.” as Alyx rubs her stomach and smiles to herself. Deciding to test some things, Alyx looks down at her wrists and feels her ankles. She does feel the markings, known as Solar Flare Markings, or SFMs, and just feels them. She offers a quick prayer to the Goddess of the Summer Solstice, Solynn. She says “Great Goddess of High Summer, please watch over me in my journeys as a Pyre-Fighter and allow me to fight in your name for my daughter to have a safe, proper future.” as she knew praying to god in the only religion in the world was far-fetched. Alyx gently raised from her praying and shook her head. Alyx herself was never a religious person, she was more of a woman of science, until she felt the crest of Solynn burn around her neck into a beautiful ruby necklace.

Alyx looked up into the room she was in, holding the crest tightly, as she tucked it under her shirt and actually smiled. She said to herself, “So...You are a real entity Goddess...I will remember this to heart.” as Alyx gets up and bursts into righteous flame, with a confident smirk. She says to herself, “When I become a Pyre-Fighter, I am fighting for a future. And Goddess Solynn, I thank you, for taking the time to answer the prayer of some random jackass. My daughter or son will thank you when they are welcomed into the world.” as she walks over to the kitchen, and looks at Kristie through the kitchen window, seeing her in the backyard.

Smirking even more, Alyx snaps her fingers as she perfectly cooks the steaks with a torrent of crimson fire. Kristie looks back at Alyx, who is standing in the sliding glass doorway, with a big smile now. Kristie just laughs and says “At least you can make cooking easier. Grab us a plate?” as Alyx walks over and gets a large black glass plate and comes back out. Kristie puts the steaks on the plate and says “So Alyx...You know Devils are terrifying. I have the utmost faith in you, but still...We’ve seen the news. We’ve seen the damage they inflict, even to Pyre-Fighter Teams. Especially Teams 1, 7, 9, and 12, the ones in our region.” as Alyx nods. She gently takes the plate inside and manipulates the heat around the steak, keeping them at their proper temperature without cooking as she begins making the potatoes.

Alyx replies with a confident smile, “These Devils are just a plague. With me as a Pyre-Fighter, and maybe getting assigned to team 7, our region’s best...I can make our home city safe for our future son or daughter. One void of Devils. I want to make sure our child or children is entirely safe. I don’t want them to fall victim to Devils, to become one. I’ll even make sure to find out the reason behind all of these Devil attacks!” as Kristie smiles at Alyx’s bravado. Before Kristie could reply, their barbeque burst into flame as a Devil poured out from the shining black hunk of metal. Alyx saw this and looked at Kristie, as she grabbed the phone and dialed 666, calling the Pyre-Fighters, as Alyx ran out and burst into flames around her hands, ankles, and out of her back. Alyx charged right at the Devil and the Devil went to throw a punch at Alyx. Being a kick-boxer, she ducks under the punch gives a flaming uppercut, staggering the Devil immediately. She follows through, using her flames to propel herself and give a flaming roundhouse kick and actually cleave the Devil in two. The entire engagement lasted only a few minutes, but at that point, the Pyre-Fighters already showed up and stormed into the backyard, where they see Alyx, over the corpse of the deceased Devil...With that charming, confident smile shining brightly.


	3. Prologue; Part 2

** _3 years ago, Alyx Oaken had gotten it all. She had given birth to a healthy, happy, beautiful little girl, Quinn. The little baby has Alyx’s red hair, but suffers from Heterochromia, with her right eye being Green like Alyx’s, and Brown like Kristie’s. The baby from an experimental procedure as a perfect success. After the birth, Alyx had been recruited by Pyre-Fighter Team 7, the best team in the California Region, and ranked #2 in the entire United States. In those two years after becoming a Pyre-Fighter, Alyx had flown up the ranks, being ranked #6 in the United States, and labeled as her code name Hope. Alyx has given hope to everyone, as she is a friend to the young, old, sick, everyone, and showing that she is fighting for the people. _ **

Currently residing in Pyre Station 7, Alyx is sitting at a table, wearing her uniform. She had baggy black pants, with a bright red coat, and a tube top that covered her breasts. Her bright red coat had slits on the back, exposing the brands known as Scorch Marks to let her flames rip out of her coat with damaging it. Her pants end at her knees, showing off her Scorch Marks on her ankles. Her coat only had sleeves to the elbows, as her Scorch Marks are visibly revealed, as they are in the shapes of flowers. Her outfit was primarily used to keep all of her Scorch Marks exposed for maximum heat, as she playing cards with her partner. She looked over at the hot Brazilian cutie, who’s Scorch Marks are on her forehead, being more attuned with quenching and negating attacks.

Alyx says “Well Marcia, show me your hand.” as Marcia smirks and shows a Full House. Marcia says “Full House. Take your top off!” as Alyx confidently smirks. Alyx throws down a Royal Flush, as Marcia gasps. Grumbling to herself, Marcia slides her top off, showing that dark brown skin with ample bust and toned figure. Alyx eyes Marcia up and down, twirling a puff of fire between her fingers. Marcia scoffs and pinches Alyx’s fire, as it snuffs out. Alyx just laughs as she takes the deck of cards and begins to shuffle them. Alyx just says “Come on Marcia, you can put it back on. Let’s go see what the boys are up to.” as Marcia puts her shirt back on and nods. She says “I bet they’re playing video games.” as the pale skinned woman feels the dark skinned woman grab onto her.

Alyx gently flies herself and Marcia up to the third floor, as she drops down, seeing the other two members of her team, Charles Morrison, an older gentleman, in his 40s, with mixed skin, having Scorch Marks down his entire legs. Alyx notices that Charles, despite being ripped as hell, is in his infamous Speed-o. Alyx says “God damnit Charles, I know for a god damn fact that you wear the speed-o just to flaunt. Go get in your damn uniform!” as Charles huffs and goes to his locker. He watches as he gets into his shorts, covered in tears that expose the maximum area of Scorch Marks. Alyx just rolls her eyes and says loudly, “Perv!” as the three laugh heartily. Wondering where their fourth member is, as their captain is out in a meeting, as she looks to the showers.

Out from the showers comes their last member, Jin, with a Scorch Mark simply on the base of his back. She looks over at the young 18 year old South Korean and waves at him. She simply says “There you are Jin, just taking a shower?” as he nods and brings his flame tail out. She smirks, looking over at everyone and their fire. Using Crimson Fire, as a Tier 8 herself, she inspects everyone. She knows that Marcia over there is a Tier 6 who uses White Fire. Looking back at Jin, their young recruit, who is a Tier 4, with Orange Fire. She looks over at Charles, who is struggling to get his boots on, who is a Tier 9, and uses Gold Fire. She finally looks over at the portrait of their Captain, a Tier 10. She smiles, looking at the framed picture of Captain Helen “Smokestack” Bisset, their French-American badass. She looks at the golden blonde hair, with golden eyes that follow. 

Alyx regains her composure, being the second in command, as she is more reliable than Charles, gets everyone’s attention. She says “We’re loading up into the Pyre-Truck, AKA, Tinder, and doing soft patrols all over The Southern Region. We may be on break, but we’re on call 24/7. If a Devil Breakout occurs, we have to be prepared. So everyone get into gear and uniform and let’s get in. I’m driving since SOMEONE crashed into a pole.” as Charles whistles innocently. Alyx pinches the bridge of her nose, “Two more weeks of cut pay Charles, then you’re off the hook. Like I said, Pyre-Team 7, let’s get blazing on!” as everyone quickly goes to their lockers and grabs the last parts to their uniforms and gets all situated.

In three minutes flat, everyone was in standard uniform. Charles was in his black overcoat, gloves on and Pyre-Fighter mask at the ready, with his shorts belted and all. Marcia, being the team Priest, is adorned in a Pyre-Fighter Priestess Robes, and long thigh high boots, as she holds the Summer Solstice Crest. Their team Priestess and Support stands ready to protect and empower. Next up was Jin, who was in his long black pants, and his shirt with a hole on the base of his shirt and coat, allowing his Scorch Mark to extend out. Lastly, Alyx, who was already in uniform, just tied her boots up and went to the pole to slide down to the underground garage. Marcia goes next, then Jin, and ends with Charles. All four of them hastily run over to Tinder, their big black firetruck, and all pile inside.

Alyx gets in the Driver’s Seat, Marcia takes shotgun, Charles gets on the back and Jin heads into the back and loads up the computer and begins routing a route for them. Once the GPS blips, Alyx presses the garage door as she opens the secret passage and goes out of the garage and back into the street. She does blare the siren, to send the signal off and stop the intersection traffic. As soon as the door opens fully, Alyx drives out as the GPS says take a left, as she drives out onto traffic and sees a mother walking her two children. She notices one of the children do the honk motion, as Alyx obliges and honks the horn, as the two children get all giddy. This warms Alyx’s heart as she drives off. She maintains a steady pace as she watches the GPS as Marcia reports to the radio and contacts all running units. Overall, everyone is doing their basic needs. Alyx makes sure to abide by all basic safety and road rules, as she puts her Bluetooth earphones in, and contacts her list of Agents that are assigned by the Committee and begins asking basic questions in hopes to find possible Devil Outbursts before they explode into a Devil Attack. Alyx talks between her Agents, hoping all there would at least be some excitement today, as all the Devil attacks have seemed to slow down it seems.

As they all travelled quietly, playing some tunes, as the GPS alarm goes off. They see a Devil Attack at a local strip mall, as all available Pyre-Fighter teams are required. Alyx quickly chimed in, as did Pyre-Team 12. It wasn’t long until the other black firetruck, with a big red 12 on the side pulled up right by them, as Alyx nodded and both firetrucks blasted their sirens. The two fire trucks quickly drove on the road, with all cars getting out of the way immediately. The two trucks are legally breaking speed laws, as they are on the way, and Jin, grabbing the microphone, says through the loudspeakers, “Pyre-Teams 7 and 12 en route to the Cliffside (Fake Name)Mall. ETA is 3 minutes. All civilians please vacate roads and contact any at the Cliffside Mall and call them to evacuate.” as Jin continued to repeat his message.

The two trucks make it to the Cliffside Mall, where they are greeted by a massive plume of crimson fire, as they all hop out. Alyx notices her Captain and runs up to her, as the rest of her team hastily runs inside to begin their work, as does Pyre-Team 12. Alyx quickly salutes her Captain and says “Captain Helen! Ma’am! What is the status report! I have an open comm link between 7 and 12 so what you tell, they will hear!” as Helen looks over at her second in command and nods. Helen replies “Excellent precaution Alyx. We have six Devils, all of them appear different than normal Devils. They are more armored and working in unison. This behavior is new, so we have to stay on your toes. I will be joining the fray soon. Stay safe 7 and 12, this is a new Devil it seem.” as Alyx bursts into flame, her eyes flaring red, as she nods. Alyx puts her finger to her ear, “Already teams, Hope is coming in, get the civilians out of there, Priestesses, keep the heat down and Strongarms, make sure to stand your ground.” as Alyx even twirls out her twin Hydro-Pistols. 

She says again “Make sure to prioritize saving civilians over killing. Distract the Devils until we have the A-OK to kill.” as Alyx propels herself into the burning down Cliffside Mall. Alyx has never strayed down from a fight, and she knew that both 7 and 12 are strong teams, but they have their differences. This was not the time for both teams to get into their usual petty rivalry, it was time to do their jobs as a Pyre-Fighter and defend those who cannot defend themselves. It was time to get serious. It was time for Hope to shine. It was time for people to be saved, as Alyx arrived with her team and team 12, looking at the six Elite Devils, who are drooling molten magma and growling loudly at the combined total of 10 people. They all took their combat stances, as both teams Support Pyro-Kinetic Users dampen the heat, so they all can fight together at their best efficiency.

Alyx yelled out “FOR THE SUMMER SOLSTICE SOLYNN!” as they all charged into battle. Jin and two others from 12 broke away from the group as Jin sprouted a flaming tail and flinged himself into the burning inferno, as the other two had wings. They went to go and find civilians and rescue them. Alyx, Charles, and the rest all charge into the fight, as Alyx is firing off rounds, to get their attention. Charles propels himself with a flaming kick and blows the Devil back, as they have the attention, and it’s time to allow safe routes for the scouts. None of them realized that their attacks did very little to these Devils…


	4. Prologue; Part 3/ Introduction to the Current Day

****

** _Several hours after the engagement of the Devils in Cliffside Mall. Pyre-Fighter Teams 7 and 12 are nearly entirely MIA or KIA. These Devils have proven to be a serious threat. Marcia has been labeled MIA, despite being recovered, as she is covered in serious burns. Charles and Jin were both labeled KIA. All that is left of Pyre-Fighter Team 7 is Alyx. Pyre-Fighter Team 12 is down to just 2 members…_ **

“Shit...SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT.” a Alyx says, panting heavily, as she holds her burnt, crisp leg. She turns her head, as her hair has been blackened and charred by the intensity of these new Devils. She looks at the beings made of ash, charcoal, fire and lava, that just came to be one day. She quickly pulls out her bag, knowing she took the Devils of Pyre-Fighter Team 12, and pulls out her book and begins writing hastily in it. She writes “To whoever finds this, my name is Alyx. I rescued Pyre-Fighter Team 12, or what’s left of them, from 6 Devils, all elites. Their bodies don’t have a visible weak spot, they are nigh invincible, to the fullest degree. If anyone finds this book, just know the Devils are getting stronger. And much more ferocious. Whatever Hell empowers them, is mad at humanity.” as she hears a branch snap.

She turns her head, to the burning skull face of a Devil, as she leaps back, grunting loudly, as her leg is not operational. She holds up her twin Hydro-Pistols, M1911s converted to fire dihydrogen monoxide infused bullets to combat Devils. She fires a rain of the watery bullets, only for them to evaporate before they even hit. She fires everything until her pistols click. She throws the pistols, only for them to melt well before they hit the Devil. Limping backwards, she bumps into a Devil behind her, crying out in pain, as her back just suffered immediate third degree burns, as she lurches over, in utter pain. Looking up, as she is surrounded, the Devils growling at her. Looking at the formerly human figures, just an amalgamation of Hell. She spits, as she grabs her Tungsten Fire Axe, and with the last of her strength, begins hacking and cleaving at the Devils.

The Devils just watched in enjoyment, as Alyx gripped her axe and using her Scorch Marks, empowered the swing, and with a blinding torrent of Crimson Fire, cleaved the head right off the shoulder of the Devil. She then leapt her, propelling herself and gave her signature empowered kick, as she blew the Devil to Ash. The Devils, at once 6, now 5, see Alyx as a real threat, and open Hell portals, bringing out six more of the same types of Devils. Alyx panted profusely, as she wondered where Helen was, seeing 11 Devils. She charges at the closet one, started with the kick this time just to stagger, as she looks at the Devil stagger backwards from the ferocity of the kick. Alyx grabbed her axe, covered it in the Ash of the Devil and cleaved it down into the head and combusted the Tungsten Axe, with the volatile Ash from the Devil, it blew up the entire Devil, destroying it entirely.

Alyx stumbles and staggers back, weaponless and burned, as she is crying tears down her face. She looks at all the Devils, furious that two of their allies were killed. She said “I’m sorry Kristie...Quinn...I’m so sorry...I didn’t make it...I-I wasn’t strong enough. Solynn, please...Watch over them.” as she pulled the crest from her shirt, and held it close to her chest. She felt her flames burn hotter and brighter, as she felt the Blessing of Solynn. She charged back in, with the empowered Flames and did her damn well best, as she attacked each individual Devil, and broke their armor at least. She knew if she couldn’t kill them, she’d weaken them, as she fought with as much ferocity and destruction as she could. She fought until the combined heat from everything made her mentally weak and lightheaded. Even with her lightheadedness, she tried, and tried, and tried…

There was ten Devils, and Alyx managed to kill two, turning their bodies to ash, before she gets impaled from her back, from her front, through her gut, and a flaming chain wrapped around her neck. Alyx falls to her knees, burned and bleeding, as she says barely “You...All...Will...Die...One...Da---” only for a quick flick of a Devil’s wrist, and Alyx’s head was taken clean off her shoulders. Falling to the ground entirely lifeless, the Devils look at the corpse at the once human, and walk off. Little did they know, the creator of bearing of life to all Devils, the Harbinger of the Kindred Flame, otherwise known as The Summer Celestial Solynn, who is truly a benevolent being, watched the entire battle. Impressed by Alyx’s own fighting spirit, fighting to the very brink of death until falling in battle, walked up to her corpse.

The Harbinger gently dropped some smoldering cinders onto Alyx’s lifeless body and vanished without a trace. Immediately, Alyx’s body bursts into blinding white and crimson red flames, as her body springs back to life, changed. Her body was intact, except for the fact that her forearms were black as singe, her legs up to her thighs were the same. Even her body, around her chest was the same. Her eyes, once a forest green, are now orange as fire, with her hair being made of fire as well. She was naked too, as she looked around, scared, trying to figure out who she is, what happened, and where to go…

The now revived Alyx just looked around, scared and silent, as she looked at herself, she just saw arms of black singe and not even flesh, as she felt herself and didn’t know what to make thought of. She saw a small box in front of her, as she opened it and saw there was wrappings of sort, black wrappings. She quickly wrapped them around her exposed chest and stomach, as well as wrapping up her legs from the knees up. She was now at least covered, so she could try to blend back in, despite having hair made of fire, orange eyes, and being still human around her face. She was Half Human, and Half Devil, a true one of a kind. Despite this, there was one who watched with gross fascination.

This man, just watched this creature, look around, only seeing that she is the remnants.The figure quickly snapped a photo of this on his smartphone and uncorked a bottle of Ash. He let it spread throughout the remnants of the building. Lighting his cigarette, he blows a puff of smoke, which erupts into a flaming lion’s head and breathes fire, causing a massive explosion. Alyx sees the Lion head and cowers, immediately running off fast enough as the mall collapses entirely. Alyx does make it out alive, but she doesn’t know what to do anymore, as she just runs out of the burned down Mall, running north east, as she runs into a forest that is near a park. The man leaves hastily, watching the burning footsteps, as he deems the creature, whoever she is, as not a threat and ignores her.

  
  


** _Present Day. It has been 3 years since the destruction of Cliffside Mall, which has since been rebuilt. Kristie was devastated at hearing that her wife had unfortunately died at that burning, and there was no body recovered. Their daughter Quinn was still too young to realize this, as Kristie had everything of Alyx framed, so that she could at least tell the stories of Alyx “Hope” Oaken, to her daughter. Through a dance of fate, something eventful happens. _ **

Quinn Oaken, a beautiful six year old girl, with her red hair in a ponytail, and her eyes shining, is happily enjoying recess, being in 1st grade at a nearby elementary school. It was a usual day, as she was getting into trouble, as per usual, since she did take after Alyx’s rowdiness. She was exploring the small forest that they were allowed to go into, where she was humming and skipping, trying to find something cool to stare at. As Quinn skipped around idly, she eventually tripped over something and rubbed her head, “Owie…” as she pushed herself up and batted herself clean of the dirt and leaves.

Quinn turned around to see what she fell over, as she saw the body of a woman...With arms singed black, hair on fire, orange eyes, and legs singed black, looking up at Quinn. Being adventurous like her mother, unaware that the woman she tripped over  _ IS HER MOTHER, _ she said “Oh! Hi there!” and gave a charming smile. Alyx slowly sat up, emitting cool warmth, that was a light purple fire, as the little girl looked at her. Quinn said “Wowie! You look soooooo cool!” as Alyx gave a blank stare and just looked at the little girl with curiosity in her eyes. Quinn continued to speak, “Do you wanna be my friend?” as Alyx just continued to look at Quinn, not sure what to make of her.

Quinn pulled out a friendship bracelet and said “See this! This means we’re friends forever! Can I put it on you?” as Alyx looked at the bracelet, which was also on Quinn’s left wrist. Alyx slowly offered her left wrist, as Quinn gently wrapped the bracelet around her wrist, as it made a sizzle noise. Quinn quickly said “HEY! DON’T HURT IT!” as Alyx focused her head and nodded at Quinn! This took her by surprise as Quinn said “Wait, did you hear me? I thought you couldn’t hear me!” as Alyx just nods at the little girl. Quinn, surprised even more, wraps her arms around the cool flaming woman, without thinking of the consequences, as she doesn’t get burned one bit.

Quinn said “oooo! You’re warm and cozy!” as the day was a bit cool for the usual Southern California weather, as Quinn got all nice and cozy on Alyx’s lap. Alyx just gently ran her fingers through Quinn’s hair, as something inside of Alyx’s fragmented mind told her it was right for her to do this, as she gently held Quinn close to her. This felt right to Alyx, and oddly familiar, as she suddenly heard a bell ring in the distance, which startled her. Quinn heard the bell and gently wiggled free and said “I’m sorry fire lady! I need to go back to school now! I’ll be back tomorrow! I promise!” as she points to the bracelet she gave. Alyx looks at the bracelet, and her blank face gave a warm smile to Quinn.

**And here we have it everyone! This is the surprise I promised to give to all of you! This was really as a sort of forgiveness for all of you, with such a hasty and sporadic writing schedule. Some days it was 1 week before another chapter, others 2, and so on. I wrote this, the start of a new story, in the span of 2 days, to make up for the crazy writing schedule. This as of now, on top of 2 additional stories from the Teasers! Will take route in the agenda, after this rotation. The normal agenda will now commence! :D**


	5. Modern Problems

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We are back in the now labeled Devil Story, and not Demon Story. We last left off with quite the triple post, leading up to the story and current events at hand! With the triple post now set, we are officially ready to move on with the story at hand now! Now, this chapter will be another time skip, but after this chapter, there will be no more time skips and everything will be set in stone now! Anyways! Enough of my pre-chapter banter, let’s get on with the brand new Devil Story at hand! :D. Author note! If Alyx will have another name that will be used primarily when spoken to, but otherwise, it is Alyx when mentioning her.**

A week after Quinn has made friends with the Half Devil, the two are still in the tiny woods near Quinn’s elementary school. The two are sitting down, playing Patty Cake, as Quinn is taking charge, after teaching her friend, which she has named Cynder, like the fairy tales of old. Quinn happily sings to the beat, “Pattycake, Pattycake, Baker’s man, bake me a cake as fast as you can.” as the duo continue to play simple games, as Alyx makes crackling and popping sounds to match the beat. The two have fun together, with Quinn showing Alyx a drawing she made, and Alyx clapping quietly. Quinn just gives Alyx a cute smile, one that Alyx gives right back and makes Quinn gasp.

She says “Cynder! Your flame covered face, it made a smile! You showed emotion!” as Alyx smiles more, and gently ruffles Quinn’s hair, slightly undoing the red ponytail. Quinn groans and says “Cynder! I like my hair in a ponytail! Now I have to fix it.” as Cynder giggles and makes more fire popping sounds. She gently sits down and pulls Quinn onto her lap and undoes the ponytail and begins to rebraid it. Quinn just cheers happily as she feels the warmth of Cynder, whilst her hair gets braided. Once Alyx has finished, she gently makes a circle of fire, with enough light being balanced to be a mirror of sorts. Quinn hops up and off of Alyx and looks at the ponytail, as it looks far better than her mom could ever make.

Quinn says “Wow! Cynder! It’s awesome! Thank you!” and gives Alyx a tight hug. Alyx happily returns the hug, as the two share a nice warm embrace for a good thirty seconds...When the silence is suddenly broken by a snap of a branch on the dirt ground. The two look towards the sound, as there stands Quinn’s teacher, Mrs. Boone, a woman in her mid 50s with fair skin and a tight brown bun, covered in paint and stickers, with Pyre-Fighter Team 7...Alyx went wide eyed, as she saw the Brazilian Support turned Offense Marcia, standing with four additional Pyre-Fighters.” as Quinn doesn’t even appear to be in any danger, as Alyx is visibly shaking in fear.

Marcia, in a sweet tone said “Little girl, step away from the Devil. She is dangerous. You don’t want to get hurt.” as Quinn stood up in front of Alyx. She said loudly “Cynder is my friend! She wouldn’t hurt anyone! Look you’re scaring her!” as Alyx is shivering in fear. Marcia said, holding her burns from long ago, “Little girl, Devils are mindless killing machines. They do not know fear. They do not know emotions. All they know is destruction and mayhem. Please step away. We have to dispose of her.” as Quinn stands her ground. One of the four additional Pyre-Fighters, a young man with blonde hair, looks at Alyx. He says “Marcia wait, take a moment to inspect---” as a finger is put to the man’s lips. Marcia says “Stand down Damian, you may be a Tier 7, but I still outrank you. We must snuff out all Devils for the safety of humanity.” as Damian grunted, hating being the recruit. 

The other two, one being a man with dark brown skin, a Tier 5, and the other being a Vietnamese Woman, a Tier 4, both circle around Alyx and Quinn, with Marcia standing a good ten feet away. Damian stood back, as he was forced to watch, being the recruit and forced to watch how things went under. He knew that not all Devils were bad, as he had sketches of Devils interacting with stray dogs and gently petting them, not even hurting them. He had sketches of Devils looking at their reflections and feeling their faces. He knew that there was something in the Devils, but he couldn’t get the words out. Quinn kept her arms out to protect Alyx, as Marcia used her fire to make an updraft and push Quinn away. Marcia then yelled out “TAKE DOWN THE DEVIL!” as the man and woman, Marcia included, attack. 

The man attacked Alyx with heavy fists of flame, punching her with giant flaming fists, whilst the Vietnamese woman whipped at Alyx with a fiery whip. Marcia made a barrier around Alyx and snuffed out any foreign fire, forcing Alyx to take the full brunt of their combined attacks. Alyx cried out in pain from the combined attacks and oxygen being snuffed out, as her cries of pain only sound like the roar of a fire. Quinn yells out, running up and smacking Marcia on the back, “LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU’RE HURTING HER! YOU’RE HURTING HER!” as Marcia kept her focus, watching the glowing body of Alyx start to cool off and not become as bright. Quinn saw that her friend’s fire was burning out, as she stepped back in fear, her eyes watering up, as she did the one thing that school taught her.

Quinn quickly took a knee, placing her fisted right hand over the left side of her chest, and her left hand up, with palm facing upwards, and said “CYNDER! HEAR MY PRAYER! STAY STRONG!” which was all she was taught. Damian, Marcia, the two helpers, and Mrs. Boone all watched as Alyx was bathed in righteous fire, snuffing out Marcia and the two other ones. Alyx slowly pushes herself up to her feet, with a glowing core, as she stands up, weak and broken, but most importantly, alive and bathed in holy fire. Mrs. Boone pulled Quinn and started to scold her. Mrs. Boone says “Quinn Oaken! Why on Earth would you dare bless a Devil! They are bad people! You are supposed to bless the Pyre-Fighters.” as Alyx looks at Mrs. Boone, who is roughly holding Quinn.

Alyx propelled herself forward, stumbling before Mrs. Boone, and in a barely audible tone, she speaks, “Let...Friend...Go.” as Mrs. Boone just fell backwards and fainted. Marcia and her two partners all charge at Alyx, seeing her guard is down. Damian wasn’t having any of it, as he put up a wall of fire and pushed them back. He yelled out “FUCKING LISTEN DAMNIT. LOOK AT THIS DEVIL. SHE IS NOT A FULL BLOWN DEVIL. I SEE FLESH. BLACKENED, BUT I SEE IT. SHE DID NOTHING BUT HIDE. AND YET YOU WANT TO ATTACK?” as he was interrupted by a sudden snuff field around himself. Marcia said “You dare step out of line recruit! I don’t care, this is a Devil. A GOD-FORSAKEN DEVIL. WE DO NOT REASON OR RATIONALIZE WITH THEM SYMPATHIZER. HOW YOU BECAME A PYRE-FIGHTER I DON’T KNOW, BUT YOU ARE THIS FUCKING CLOSE.” as a line of fire that  ** _HITS _ ** Quinn right in the knee, making her cry out loudly and in pain too.

This awoke something in Alyx, as she stomped her feet, and her body erupted in Crimson Fire. Marcia, Damian, Quinn, and the two others all saw this, and were immediately swept away by a powerful wall of fire, not harming a single soul, but throwing them away. Alyx, immediately negating her flames, runs over to Quinn and picks her up. She manages to mutter out between the popping and crackling of fire, “Home. Where?” as Quinn rummages through her pocket and pulls out an old flip phone and pulls up a little note she saved. Alyx looks at the note and sees that it’s an address, as she begins running past the knocked over Pyre-Fighters. Using her feet, she ignites them and launches herself into the air and basically gives herself a massively enhanced jump. Alyx, holding an injured Quinn, is gently taking the burn from Quinn’s knee and healing the burn.

As Alyx leaps around, the entire town went under Martial Law, with local Swat and Police and Pyre-Fighters on high alert. Even with the localized vocal alarm system, there is a broadcast going around stating how civilians need to stay in their homes. Meanwhile, in her home, Kristine Oaken is currently trying to let a Sheriff get her daughter from school, but the Sheriff doesn’t budge, and orders her to stay inside. Kristine, heavily worried at the fact that her own daughter is at school, where the attack took place. Kristine paces through her house, gulping and biting her nails, as it is 5:33 pm, well after when school gets out, and thanks to daylight savings, it’s already dark out. 

An hour passes, Martial Law is still in affect, as Kristine just turns the TV on and watches the news. There is still no new update on the Rogue Devil, but everything is still the same. Suddenly, a loud thump and crash is heard from the roof of her home as Kristine looks up to the sound. She hears the sound tumble and roll and crash in the backyard, in which she runs hastily over to. In the backyard...She sees the smoldering body of a Devil, curled up in a ball, and holding something like she is protecting it. Grabbing the phone and dialing 911, Kristine watches as the Devil rolls over...And reveals Quinn, who looks up at Kristine. She sees this, goes wide eyed, and drops the phone, saying loudly “QUINN! OH YOU’RE SAFE!” as she runs over and picks up Quinn, holding and hugging her tightly. Quinn smiles and says “Yeah mommy! Cynder here protected me and got me home!” gesturing down to the Devil. Kristine gulps, seeing a Devil so close, as the Devil sits up and shows that face, covered in fire, hiding her real identity. For some odd reason, Kristine feels...Familiar with this warmth, and while still holding Quinn, she just says “T-Thank you.” as Alyx, the Half Devil, gives a small smile and stands up. Alyx jumps up, igniting her feet and shoots herself up into the air, and now using her palms, she guides herself. Quinn and Kristine both look at Alyx fly away, as Kristine notices the now fully healed scar that is on Quinn’s knee, and takes her inside.

**And here we have it everyone! Oh wow I got this story out fast! But here we have it everyone! This chapter was loads of fun to write! It had plenty to show, especially with how so much has changed nowadays after the events that happened all those years ago! And the next chapter, oh the next chapter will introduce the bad guys! Here is the agenda for all you lovely readers! Agenda: Heroes of the Armor, Curseborn Story, Multiverse Story, Steampunk Story, Blazing Ties, Destiny Story, Halo Story, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Utopia of False Hope, Endeavors of the Sea, Pandemic Chronicle. Until next time everyone! <3**


	6. An Uneventful Dawn

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We are back in An Era of Fire and Brimstone! We last left off with the crazy fight between Pyre-Fighter 7 and Alyx, and also brought Quinn back home to safety. The end of the previous chapter mentioned the sole fact that there would be the villains introduced in this chapter! And we are going to have fun with these villains as we already saw one from the chapter involving the collapse of the Mall 3 years ago. These villains are going to be quite the zealots/fanatics afterall, especially since they are very, very strong, stronger than most of the Pyre-Fighter elites. Anyways, enough of the spoilers, it is time for the story!**

With it being the day after the Martial Law and life slowly returning to normal, Quinn’s school day was cancelled out of fear, leaving Kristie and Quinn at home and playing idly. Kristie has taken notice of the burn scar on Quinn’s knee, seeing that it’s healed up really nicely and there really isn’t much scar left. She looks back at her daughter, who was happily just running around their backyard with their dog Zeus. Kristie is just happy to see that her daughter is safe, yet she looks over to the burn remnants where the Devil was last night. She clutched her hand to her chest and said to herself “You felt so familiar, yet so foreign.” as she sighed softly and heard the doorbell ring.

Getting up, she said “Quinn stay back here and Zeus make sure she doesn’t run away.” as Zeus barks at Kristie. She heads over to the front door and answers it. On the other side, she notices two men, one in a very nice suit, all black, with a black tie, and smokey ash gray hair, with a blind eye. The other was in a pair of dress pants and a collared shirt, with orange eyes and smoking a cigarette. Kristie says “May you please snuff that? I don’t like the smell. But, what can I help you with?” as the man snuffs the cigarette out of politeness. The man with the blind eye says “I am deeply sorry to disturb you Miss, but we’re part of the Confederation of Collective Kindred Saints (Guys, it spells C.O.C.K.S hehe), a group of---” as Kristie does in fact interrupt. She says “If this is about religion, I’m already part of a faith I am happy with.” as the man laughs heartily.

He continues, “Oh no no no. Not like that. We’re about dealing with and studying Infernals. We heard rumor that a Devil had flown the scene and landed here. Might we investigate?” as Kristie let them in. Both of them smiled as she guided them to the backyard where they saw the scorch marks and went to inspect. The not as dressed man says, with rather short temper, “Can you tell us anything about this doll? We’re on quite the short time frame. Our business, time is money.” as the well dressed man smacks him upside the back of the head. The other man grunted as he said “Apologies, this man is a new hire. Doesn’t know the ropes, you know how the younger side of things are.” as he laughs. Kristie just shared an awkward laugh and looked between them and then at the scorch marks.

Kristie just said “I don’t know much, but I’ll say what I know. Last night, a Devil crashed down here, holding my little girl over there.” pointing to Quinn who is chasing Zeus. She continued, “She wasn’t hurt or anything. She was...Protecting Quinn. Once I got Quinn back in my hands, she stood up, and just propelled herself off into the distance. I was more focused on my little girl than seeing where the Devil went. It’s just...I felt something familiar about that Devil. The warmth she provided felt like my late wife…” as the two men weren’t really listening to the sob story. The not as dressed man said “Sorry for your loss, but we thank you greatly for the chance to see this. We bid you adieu.” as the two take pictures and walk through the house and leave quickly. Kristie really thought it was weird, but it was a simple twenty minute encounter and just goes back over to Quinn who is play fighting with Zeus. She just smiles at the encounter as she goes over to enjoy them.

In an all black van, the two men look at the pictures and then at Kristie from a satellite camera. The well dressed man said “Fawkes, you can’t just blow our cover willy-nilly. You know how our High Maiden will burn us to the very soul. Is it the same Devil from 3 years ago?” as Fawkes nods. He replies “Yeah Guillermo yeah. It is the same one from the Cliffside Mall, where that Pyre-Fighter Alyx died killing our dangerous Devils. Whatever this Devil is...Is just a stepping stone. Doesn’t even seem like a threat. We can ignore it. Besides, even if it does become a threat, I’ll just nuke it back to Hell with my Ash.” as the two laugh and drive off. Guillermo says “Or we can capture it and study it.” as their conversation is suddenly cut short by a screen appearing and a call answering.

Both of them see a woman, with skin black as burning smolders, with orange cracks, a being consumed by the Fire, with piercing orange eyes, and no hair at all. Both Guillermo and Fawkes suddenly sit upright as their wigs fall off, showing a brand mark fully on their visible heads, resembling a sun. Both say in perfect sync “HIGH MAIDEN SOL. WHAT DO WE OWE FOR THIS SUDDEN MEETING.” as both are stiff as a board and visibly sweating at their High Maiden. Sol gives a low growl and says “This new Devil. I can sense her. I want you two to capture her alive. She is something new. Her spark, I want her fire. I want to rip her fire from her very being and fuse her fire with my very soul. Find her and bring her back alive. Or don’t bother coming back, as you two will just be fuel for the Hell Furnace.” as the call ends. Fawkes and Guillermo both looked at each other and gulped.

Meanwhile, hiding away in what the city has called the Slums, which is a set of abandoned and desolate and abandoned building sector of incomplete structures that have been left to the fate of time. There’s abandoned stores, partially built homes, and overall, just a distinct lack of life and anything being built. Currently just residing in the forgotten remnants of a half built grocery store, the Half-Devil was sitting against a piece of shelving, and looking at her right knee. She is currently nursing the burn wound she healed from Quinn and can’t really use her mobility all too much, but she is glad she was able to fully heal Quinn by transferring the pain of heat. Alyx knew that she had to eventually find Quinn and make sure she is safe, and knew where she could find her. Alyx got up but stumbled over herself and fell down with a loud grunt and hiss (It would sound like a pressure valve). 

Alyx looks at her knee, as she growls and thrashes her arms around in anger, while on the floor, having just a little tantrum, but the sound of her tantrum, the fire popping and cracking, stops her. She begins popping and crackling her fire, as she goes wide eyed. 

**(This little bold bit is important. Alyx here fights to a rhythm, so in this case, Alyx is hearing her fire make a song, the instrumental of a song, so the song she is currently making right now is The Heat, by The Score. And yes, a lot of music she will make will have Fire/Heat based puns in the name. Back to the story!)**

Alyx hears the beat of the crackling fire, the sounds of popping, as she actually stands up and begins bobbing her head to the beat. She smiles and feels her flames growing hotter and brighter, all while getting a bright smile as she feels herself tapping her foot to the beat as she feels her eyes ignite in a bright orange and give herself a bright smile. What she didn’t know was that her music attracted quite an angry Devil, who was roaring in anger and saw the injured Alyx and roared louder than ever and snuffed out the sound of her fire music. Alyx looked at the Devil as it charged at her. She even heard the Devil yell “SHUT YER GAWD DAMN MUSIC. IT’S GAHBAGE.” as her music kept her on edge and focused. As soon as the Devil came to slam an arm down, Alyx felt something spark inside of her. 

Jets of flame appeared on her back, as she dashed to the right and spun around and was behind the Devil. She looked stunned, as she made her popping and cracking louder, causing a pillar of fire to appear...And attract the Pyre-Fighters. Alyx let out a loud tremendous roar as she healed herself fully and propelled herself at the Devil. She gave a harsh fiery shoulder tackle that sent the Devil through the shelf and tumbled around. Alyx looked at herself and felt the flame vents on her shoulders, all over her forearms, and at her feet and calves, as she took a fighting stance. The Devil got back up and charged at all fours towards Alyx and she waited for it. She suddenly felt familiar..As the Devil exposed his core and shot a powerful torrent of fire at Alyx. 

She throws up a Crimson wall of fire and blocks the Orange Fire from the Devil. She hears quite an impressive beat from her fire as she feels empowered by it, as she blasts herself up, now floating all above the Wild Devil. She puts her hands out to the side as she throws her hands down in an X motion, and sends a devastating torrent of Crimson Fire that just rips through the building, the shelves, the concrete, and most importantly, the Devil. Alyx watches as all the fire snuffs out with the Devil just crumbling away to dust. Before the Devil passes, Alyx perfectly hears “My...Suffering...Is over...Thank you…” as the Devil gives Alyx a smile and passes away into the afterlife properly. Alyx drops onto the ground with a loud thud and grunts as she walks over to the ash and gently burns it away. She notices a small red gem as she gently picks it up and holds it, only to hear something to her left.

She looks over and sees the same Pyre-Fighter from before, Damian, with Green fire at the ready. He hears his radio go off as it’s Marcia, who says “What’s the situation Damian…” as he watches Alyx with intent and snuffs his fire. He puts his finger to his radio, “Just a bunch of kids with illegal substances. You know, that thermite-napalm shit to fake Devil attacks.” as Marcia groans. She replies “Just take away the contraband and give them a scolding.” as the radio clicks off. Damian unplugs his radio so there is no way it can work, as he says “Hey...I’m not here to hurt you.” as Alyx backs up out of fear. She looks up and ignites her feet as she erupts with fire through the ceiling and flies off quickly. Damian curses as he watches the Half-Devil fly away, as he does manage to catch a picture of her. He says “I...I have to find a new way to show I’m not a threat…” as he sighs softly and heads back to his cruiser.

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of An Era of Fire and Brimstone! This chapter was really fun to write! As you can see, the Villains are your standard evil cult, and the good guy is actually a Pyre-Fighter who can think rationally. Granted, that will have some serious repercussions to him. Anyways! The next chapter will involve seeing the Oaken Family again! Here is the agenda you lovely readers! Agenda: Multiverse Story, Star-Crossed Lovers, Heroes of the Armor, Eternal Strife, Steampunk Story, Cyberpunk Story, Endeavors of the Sea, Blazing Ties, Destiny 2, Pandemic Chronicle, Curseborn Story, A World of Magic and Fur 2. Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


	7. The Fire Rekindled

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in An Era of Fire and Brimstone! Also known as the Devil Story! We last left off with a chapter involving Alyx showing off a rhythmic beat to her fighting on a feral Devil! We also got a glimpse of what she can do, such as hearing other Devils! We also had a little more of seeing the baddies of this world too! The Confederation of Collective Kindred Saints are the real villains of this world. But enough of the world catching up, the previous chapter said we would start with The Oaken Family! So let’s get started right there!**

Currently with her daughter, as the school gave Quinn a few days off to recover and recuperate from the attack, Kristie is simply looking at her daughter, who is enjoying a little book that Alyx would’ve given her. She knows it’s just a simple children’s book that goes over a simplified version of seeing the world and how it came to be. Kristie just watches over Quinn and simply says “Hey Quinn, sweetie, can you come here for me please?” as Quinn gently closes the book she was reading and comes running on over to Kristie. Once there, Quinn says “What do you need?” and smiles at her mother. Kristie just takes a deep breath, knowing what she has to say will be a bit strange.

Kristie gently kneels down, running her fingers through Quinn’s hair and says “The police, the dark red shirt people with the black vest. The people I told you to trust. They told me that when they found you, you were in the grasps of a Devil...Can you tell me what happened? As much as you can tell me?” and gently rubs Quinn’s healed knee. Quinn just tilted her head back and thought for a moment. Quinn just says, “Oh! You mean Cynder! She’s my friend! I was sad when the Pyre-Fighters were attacking her! I heard her cry! She didn’t want to be hurt. She just wanted to protect me! She was scared mommy. She didn’t want to die. She just wanted to keep me safe...Also she braided my hair!” as Kristie just nods slowly.

Kristie says “Can you...Explain to me what this Devil looked like?” as Quinn just nods. She says “She’s a bit shorter than you, her arms and legs black. She had fire over her face so I couldn’t see it. I did see little specks that seemed to show emotion with a little line for a smile. Like a simple smiley face. All her thingies, like happy and sad, are shown in her eyes. Her fire was a really dark red.” as Kristie gasped softly. Everything was clicking, well mainly just the crimson fire and protecting Quinn. She just nodded and said “Quinn, how would you like to spend the weekend with Grammie and Pappie?” as Quinn cheers to herself. She says “I’d love to! They have cool toys for me! What time will you pick me up?” as Quinn is all giddy. Kristie replies “Sunday night. So then you’ll be back to school Monday. Go pack up. I’ll call them and they’ll pick you up. I just...Have some work to do.” as Quinn already ran off to pack a weekend trip backpack.

Seeing that it was safe, Kristie pulls out an old Motorola flip phone and goes to the one contact on it. She clicks the one contact and calls it. The phone rings silently for a few moments, then a soft voice on the other side is heard. “Well...Well...Well...If it isn’t my old partner. To what do I owe this pleasure?” as the voice is feminine. Kristie says “I need a favor...And it’s a drastic one.” as the voice recognizes the tone of Kristie’s voice. A giggle is heard on the line as the voice says “Oh my. You wish to bring the team back together? For what reason?” as Kristie sighs loudly. She says “She may be alive. Just lost. If she is back, I don’t want to lose her again. We’re rekindling us. I know we all went our own way after we burned her away...But I know you can sense it.” as Kristie gently engulfs herself in gray fire, that starts producing Ash and flows around the room. The voice replies “I’ll make some calls.” as the two hang up.

Meanwhile off in another part of the slums, Alyx is hiding out once more, as she is keeping herself safe, and even started a small fire to give her some sense of reassurance. She sat there in pure silence, snuffing out the sounds of crackling fire and just trying to make sense of what’s going on and who she is. Staring into her tiny little crimson fire and just made crackling sounds herself. She didn’t want to fight, but she knows she has to fight in order to survive. Looking at her hands, her blackened hands, she just sticks her hand into the fire and swats it away so that it’s nothing but darkness now. Alyx gently pulls her knees up to her chest and just looks down quietly, wanting answers.

As she stays silent, with it being sunset and starting to cool down, Alyx suddenly feels an oddly soothing warmth flush over her. She looks around from side to side and sees nothing in the darkening alleyway as she looks down. She feels the same warmth flush over her yet again as she looks up this time and is completely stunned. She sees the Embodiment of Flame herself, the entity of fire and brimstone, the Goddess of the Summer Solstice, High Flame Guardian Solynn, smiling down at her. All Devils and Pyre-Fighters know who Solynn is, regardless of their sentience or morality. Solynn is the one who bestowed the ability to control fire to All and it is her who can revoke power.

Alyx, looking just at Solynn, starts crackling and making fire sounds to Solynn, speaking to the goddess herself. Everyone knows that Solynn is the one case of a god truly existing in the world too. Solynn listens to Alyx’s pleas. She knows that Alyx is scared. She is trying to figure out who she is. What she is. As Alyx pleads to Solynn, there is no answer. Just a gaze down to Alyx as she slams her fist down in pure desperation. She even raises her hand and flings an orb of fire at the High Flame Guardian herself! The ball of fire propels itself to Solynn, but the moment it hits her...Nothing happens. Solynn just gives a soft laugh and gently places a hand right on Alyx’s shoulder and gives her a reassuring smile.

Solynn speaks, in proper English, “You are the Bringer of a New Dawn. There is a corruption. A Plague. A blight on the world. While the Corruption roots, The Bringer will burn a new future. That is all I shall provide my dear. Once you burn away more Corruption, I will reveal more in time. For now, you are set on a path my Bringer. You are to burn the Corruption and fertilize the roots of a bright future. You were given a second chance because of one thing about you. You have such a proud, chivalrous spirit. You always did the right even in the eyes of wrong. That is why I chose you. You were the one to reunite the binds of old with the binds of future. Stay safe my Bringer. You will need to achieve more strength. And a trial is arriving right now.” as Solynn simply disperses and leaves the room with an odd warmth.

Seeing that Solynn said “There is a trial.”, Alyx turned her head and saw two figures, one male and one female, in vibrant red suits, void of any sleeves though. Each one had a Crimson Red Sun tattoo branded on their heads. The woman said “Ashe, we found her.” as the male replied “We did Ember, we did.” as the two grin maliciously. Ember says “Hey there lovely...Don’t be scared...We’re not here to hurt you. We’re here to take you somewhere safe. Some place that’ll treat you right. Just come with us.” as she offers her hand to Alyx. Seeing right through their facade, Alyx held an offensive stance, as her body surged with newly righteous fire.

Alyx’s body was suddenly engulfed in a shiny crimson red metal, with vents on her Scorch Marks to give them. Her body was fully protected, with every aspect of her body covered. Her head was engulfed in fire as well and turned to a templar helmet. Instead of being a traditional helmet, the eye holes turned into a V shape, and provided her enough vision to stand her ground. The two saw this and immediately brought out Red and Yellow fire respectively. Alyx felt something she hasn’t felt in a very long time. She’s finally remembering something from her past. Her views of right and wrong. Helping the people and bringing a smile back to their faces. Smiling in the face of danger. Never letting a bad day take the better of her. And most importantly, making sure no one gets hurt.

Her fire starts crackling and popping as she hears a very melodramatic tune to her fire. She knows what she has to do as she changes her position from offensive to defensive. Ember charges first, having Scorch Marks on her feet as she is aiming to end the fight quickly. Alyx, having more Scorch Marks and much bigger ones is not one to stray. She side steps quickly, and propels herself forward with her arm extended out. Her arm slammed right into Ember’s face and sent her flipping through the air and into a wall, even from a flying dropkick position. Turning around quickly, Alyx is greeted with a fiery arm planting right into her face and sends her back flying. The force alone sends her through the wall and even cracked her faceplate to the point of shattering.

Getting up, Alyx amps up her heat, raising her Heat Level by a substantial amount and superheats the room. Ashe covers his eyes, as he feels the warmth dissipate and once he lowers his hand...He is greeted by a flaming hand through his chest and holding the Life-Flame of a Human. Alyx...In a  _ HUMAN VOICE,  _ says coldly “This gift bestowed upon Humanity is to be used for good. Not for selfish gains. You taint the good nature of this power. AND YOU SHALL BURN FOR YOUR CRIMES.” as Alyx grips tightly and blasts the Life-Flame to the domain of fire, Hell. She pulls her hand back and kicks Ashe backwards into the wall as he hits it with a thud and feels the warmth of fire gone. He looks at his Scorch Marks and sees that they’re fully healed. He starts crying out in pure fear. His Fire was snuffed out. He has lost everything. He falls onto his knees and begins repeatedly slamming his fists into the ground and pleading to Solynn to take his life. Alyx finally had it click, as she looked at the unconscious Ember and the defeated Ashe. They both wore the same crest. Alyx looks at her hand and recreates the crest and begins walking off.

**Holy shit everyone, I am so deeply and terribly sorry that I haven’t given you all a story! I just got so caught up with IRL stuff that I just couldn’t finish this as soon as I wished to! As a result, here is what came to be! I again, am deeply sorry for delaying this. I hope you all enjoyed the story at hand! Let me get the agenda you lovely readers! Agenda: Saint Bellvine Story, Endeavors of the Sea, Heroes of the Armor, Tentacle Story, Lone Wolf Story, Quarrels of Sorcery and Hide, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Multiverse Story, Eternal Strife, Eldritch Story, Spy Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
